


Sammy Hair

by pluto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hair Kink, Haircuts, Hairdresser Dean, I think I got all the tags, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied hair pulling, M/M, Sammy hair, Unrelated Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto24/pseuds/pluto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides he needs a haircut. He gets more than he bargained for in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It probably sucks. All. Mistakes are mine. The title is unimaginative but it was the first thing that came to mind. This could be expanded I guess. If anyone has an idea let me know. If anyone wants to beta it let me know.

Sam sat in a chair in the front of the salon wondering why he agreed to getting his hair cut. He knew it needed it, but he hated getting his haircut. He never knew what he wanted to do with it so he just let it grow until it bothered him enough to go do something about it. He had been really busy with work and school and hadn't had time to go get it done, but he finally found the time. He searched online for a nearby salon and picked De's Salon. He made an appointment and now he was regretting it. The salon wasn't as girly as he thought it would be. The colors were red, gray and black. It was very soothing. Soon he was mused out of his thoughts by a very destinctive female voice.  
“Sam Campbell? If you'll follow me I'll shampoo your hair. De is running a little late.”  
Sam got up and followed her over to a sink walking by a very attractive hairdresser. He was blow drying a woman's hair and was wearing dark jeans with a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Sam adverted his eyes and sat down in the chair front of the sink. The shampoo girl put a black cape around him and he sat back to have his long hair washed. As the soft hands ran through his hair he kept imagining them being that hairstylist he walked by. Soon the hands were gone and were replaced by a towel.  
“Okay you can have a seat right in the middle chair there. De should be there in a sec.”  
Sam sat down in the chair and waited. He didn't have to wait long before he heard a deep sexy voice and it almost startled him  
“Sam I'm Dean Wesson its nice to meet you."  
“Um hi Dean.”  
Dean took the towel off Sam's head and sighed. He reached over to the shelf between the stations and sprayed something bingo his hands and began putting it on his hair. He wanted to moan at he feeling of Deans hands in his hair. Soon the hands went away and comb went through. “So Sam what did you have in mind for today?”  
“Ummm. I haven't thought about it. I was thinking maybe shorter or short but I don't know if I'll like it.”  
“Okay. I wouldn't go super short but I can defiantly give you something great. No offence but right now with it down past your shoulders it looks kind of mangy.”  
“So I look like a dog?”  
“Oh no that's not.....”  
“Its okay. Sometimes I think I look like a drowned rat. You can do whatever you want. I completely trust you.”  
“Are you sure about that? I could make bald.” Dean smirked.  
Sam laughed nervously. He relaxed when Dean squeezed his shoulder. He watched Dean pick up a pair of scissors and comb through his hair again before cutting chunk of hair off the back of his head. Dean held the chunk that was about 2 inches long. Sam swallowed nervously.  
“Relax Sam you'll look great. I promise. In fact I stake my reputation on it.” Sam relaxed into Deans touch. He tried to think of everything but the fact that he wanted Dean to kiss him and take him back to abedroomsomeplace. As he sat there he was glad for the big black cape he was wearing since he felt him self get hard. He tried to get it down by thinking of others things. Before he knew it Dean was done.  
“What do youth in Sam? I know its short but you look great.”  
Sam looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize himself. His hair was off his neck and ears but still long in the front. His bangs were just long enough together in his eyes. It was the best haircut he ever had. “This looks great Dean.”  
Dean smiled and looked at Sam through the mirror. He wanted to ask him out so he leaned in and whispered something into his ear that only he heard. Sam's eyes went wide and he turn to look at Dean. He smiled at him and got up walking over to the reception area to pay for the haircut. He paid the $25 dollars and made an appointment for 6 weeks. He took out some cash and walked over to Dean sticking it in his hand before walking out. Dean looked at the $20 in his hand and the card that was slipped in with it. The next day Dean walked into the salon holding a coffee and a breakfast sandwich from his new favorite coffee house and bakery. He looked at the card Sam had given him the day before. It was a business card with his name and the number of the business he owned. The name of the coffeehouse still made Dean laugh. Moose's coffee and Bakery. As Dean stared at the card he found himself also thinking about what he said to Sam after his haircut yesterday. They were the words that changed his life. I kept it long enough to grab onto when I make you come.” Dean smiled and got ready for his day so he could make good on his promise to Sam when they go out tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some inspiration and added a chapter. Enjoy.

Dean couldnt believe that he had been dating Sam for the last two years. He remembered the nervous guy that came in that day to get his haircut. Now as he watches Sam talking animatedly to Katie the receptionist about gummy bears he laughs. He's like a retriever puppy on a sugar high. Dean knows that he's going to have to practically tie him down so he can trim his long hair. Dean sat down and just watched Sam. Even after two years he made Dean's heart flutter. He wouldn't change anything that has happened in their relationship. Sure they argued about stupid stuff like Sam being a morning person and Dean needing coffee first thing. One argument had led to Sam telling Dean about his depression. Sam decided he was going to cook his favorite meal and dessert. Dean had been having long days at the salon because one stylist was on her honeymoon, one was on maternity leave and another had left because she and her husband moved. That really only left Dean handling everything. He had been so tired when he got home he failed to see that Sam was going through something similar. His however was far worse. His landlord raised his rent on the bakery which led to Sam having to let two of his employees go which just left him. He ended up hiring one part time college student at minimum wage. Since he had to open and bake everything fresh he was out the door no later than 3am. That left him almost 3 hours to bake breads, muffins and other breakfast items and brew various pots of coffee. He wasn't making money at it anymore since the rent had gonevup so he decided to close it. That night he closed early and was in the middle of cooking Deans favorites when he came home.   
“What are you doing home early?”  
“I came to a decision about the bakery and I figured you could fuse a good meal.”  
“What did you decide about the bakery?”  
“I'm closing it. Its not making money anymore.”  
“Sam you can't give up just like that.”  
“I'm not giving up Dean. I'm not making money anymore! I can't afford to keep it!” Sam yelled as he was tried to move a pot off the burner he accidentally touched the burner burning his hand. “OW DAMN IT! I can't do anything right. No wonder I'm such a disappointment.” Dean grabbed his hand putting it under cold water. “Your not a disappointment Sam. Not ever.” Dean said brushing his long bangs from his eyes and wiping Sam's tears.   
From that day on he swore that he would make sure Sam smiled everyday. As he watched him now he sighed. It was now or never. They reservations at Flora Steakhouse for 6 and he needed to trim Sam's hair. “Sam come on and get over to the sink. You need your haircut.” He heard Sam sigh but he came over anyway and sat down. While he snipped off the ends of the longer hair that fell past his collar closer to the top of it he thought about the white gold ring with a small row of diamonds sitting in his desk in his office. By the end of tonight Sam will be wearing it and then they can plan their wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam couldn't believe that the day was finally here. In just can couple of hours they would be married. Before he went to the wedding he had an appointment with Dean. He had decided to go into work for a couple of hours to relax himself. Sam had tried to convince himself to go somewhere else to get his hair done but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He completely trusted him in every way possible. When he walked into the salon Katie squealed while jumping at him to give him a hug. Dean came over and put his arm around him to pry him away from Katie and the people who were staring. He never let led being the center of attention. He sat down at the sink and relaxed as Dean ran his fingers through his hair. He was so relaxed he didn't realize Dean was done. He got up and went to sit in the chair. He watched Dean work his magic and wondered what it was Dean saw in him. When he looked at himself he only saw disappointment. Dean was his rock but he knew he deserved better. He was pulled out of his reverie by Dean kissing him on the cheek. He looked at Dean holding the comb and scissors and saw his rock standing there. Dean looked past all of the flaws Sam saw in himself. Before he knew it he was leaving the salon with perfect hair and going home to get his suit. 2 hours later he was standing next to Dean saying his vows and being pronounced husband and husband. After all the pictures were taken and champagne had been drunk and wedding cake and steak eaten they were in their hotel room. When Sam looked at Dean he finally realized that while Dean wax his rock he was Dean's. He didn't know what the future holds for them but he knows that if they have each other they can do anything and get through anything. They would be happy.


End file.
